The use of "active" chondroitin sulfate A and C (CSA and CSC), and mixtures of these drugs are known for use in the treatment of a variety of cardiovascular diseases and as preventative therapy for these diseases. These drugs including their method of production are described in Morrison U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,106 and 3,894,107 issued July 15, 1975. An improved method for the production of these drugs is disclosed in Rucker U.S. patent application Ser. No. 82,045, filed Oct. 5, 1979, now abandoned, and Rucker U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,577.
It was subsequently discovered that CSA, CSC and mixtures thereof, have a unique and very different therapeutic use. This use addresses the problem of organ and tissue transplant rejection by the human host, and the somewhat similar problem relating to inanimate implants such as tooth implants, hip prosthesis, intraocular implant, heart valve, etc. Transplant and implant rejection phenomena is believed to be associated with the immune system of the body, physiologic inflammatory processes, surgical procedures, mechanical interactions or a combination thereof. The immune system or host defense system recognizes the transplanted or implanted material as foreign and produces antibodies and inflammatory cells which attack the object foreign to the human host. Surgical failure and physiologic failure may also be related to surgical and/or mechanical tissue damage, blood clot formation with decreased blood flow, etc.
In accordance with copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 263,788, filed May 14, 1981, now abandoned, it has been found that CSA, CSC or mixtures of the drugs seem to significantly reduce the tendency of the human body to reject transplants and increase the acceptance of implants.
The coating of the foreign tissues or objects and/or host treatment with the drugs of this invention reduces rejection and may result in better acceptance of the transplant or implant by the surrounding tissues. The coating of surgical instruments also reduces direct tissue damage resulting from contact with these instruments. Likewise, the coating of indwelling catheters or needles will reduce mechanical damage to contiguous endothelial cells within the vascular channel.
It has now been discovered that when these drugs are applied to the surface of the urinary tract, such as the bladder and urethral surfaces, it significantly inhibits the development of bacterial infections and the implantation or incidence of cancer in these areas.
It is believed that this development represents a significant advance in this area of therapy.